


Confessions

by xpityx



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpityx/pseuds/xpityx
Summary: She’d thought about looking up truth spells but decided that the internet would give her no more information than she knew already: her mother was a practitioner, and anyway, the effects of truth spells were notoriously unreliable. What she did double check was the punishment for spells of force: 5 to 10 years, which she was viciously glad of.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Anna Kasterova/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76
Collections: Sid/Geno/Anna Exchange: Round 2





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silkymittsmcgee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkymittsmcgee/gifts).

Anya didn’t always watch their games. Even after all this time, she still flinched when either one of them got hit. It was particularly bad for Sid, who was so dogged in protecting the puck that he seemed to spend half the game being smashed into the boards. Neither of them talked about their injuries, but she knew hockey well enough—and she knew her partners well enough—to see how very deeply they had been affected by the long periods they’d spent off the ice. Even so, it wasn’t playoffs and it never occurred to her that anything worse than a loss might be a possibility. 

She was reading in bed when she got the call: a frisson of fear ran up her spine when she saw who it was from.

“_<What happened to Sid?>_” she demanded.

“_<A spell, a truth spell,>_” Zhenya sighed, “_<they caught the castor straight away.>_”

“_<And?>_”

“_<And she is refusing to talk so they can’t break the spell. Yatika said it’ll wear off by itself in 24 hours or so, but Sid wants to come back now so we’ll be catching a plane home soon.>_”

“_<A truth spell? Why would anyone risk the punishment to cast a truth spell on Sid?>_” It made no sense.

“_<I don’t know, Anya,>_” Zhenya replied in a tone that suggested he’d be having this exact debate for some time.

“_<Okay, come home.>_”

There was no point discussing it over the phone: she had learnt that if Sid was hurt then he never wanted to talk to her until he was back home. She’d been upset at first, but he’d explained that he’d rather wait and have a real conversation with her than just repeat the same shit he said to everyone else. 

“_<We’ll be back late,>_” Zhenya warned.

“_<I’ll be up.>_”

As it was, she did doze a little. She’d thought about looking up truth spells but decided that the internet would give her no more information than she knew already: her mother was a practitioner, and anyway, the effects of truth spells were notoriously unreliable. What she did double check was the punishment for spells of force: 5 to 10 years, which she was viciously glad of. 

Sid looked about as miserable as expected when they got back. There were two steps up into the hallway from the entrance and she stayed on the top step, letting Sid come to her. The extra height allowed him to bury his face into her shoulder and she held him tight. He pulled back after a moment, moving to step aside as he always did to allow her to greet Zhenya, but she held him in place. She knew Zhenya would want Sid to be at the centre of her attentions right now.

“_<Do you want to eat or go to bed?>_” she asked, careful to make sure her question only had two possible answers. Asking someone under a truth spell ‘_what do you want to do? _’ would be a cruelty.

“_<Bed,>_” he replied, then switched to English, his words tumbling out one after the other. “It was so hard, I was afraid the whole time I’d let something slip about us and then you wouldn’t be able to go back to Russia and you’d hate me.” 

Sid stepped back out of her reach, looking mortified. 

“Sid—” Zhenya started, lifting his hands as if to pull Sid to him, then dropping them again. 

“No,” Anya cut him off. “No talking to Sid until he can set his own boundaries again.” 

“_<Let’s go to sleep,>_” Zhenya suggested instead, gently putting his hands on Sid’s hips from behind. Sid leant back into him, and Anya was struck by how easily he relaxed into Zhenya’s arms. The Sid who had first come into their relationship had been wary and hesitant, but a spell couldn’t force the truth of an action, only erase the barrier between what one said and what one thought. And the way Sid trusted them, they way he had wanted Zhenya to bring him home to her and the way he sunk into Zhenya’s embrace: she didn’t need a truth spell to know how Sid really felt about them. 

“_<Yes, please. I would like to sleep between you,>_” Sid replied, switching back into his sweetly formal Russian. 

Anya only smiled at his blush and let them both upstairs when they fell into their usual evening routine. 

She thought that perhaps she should have called her mother, after all: she’d been unprepared for how much of Sid’s defences had been stripped away. She consoled herself with the knowledge that it will have faded by the time Sid woke up in the morning: Yatika was a practitioner himself and a well-regarded curse breaker. If he said the spell would break by morning, then it would break by morning. All they had to do was get through the next few minutes and Sid would be asleep and safe from it’s effects.

Curled up in bed together, Sid wrapped around her and Zhenya around him, she thought about what Sid had said, about the risk he felt he posed to them. It was honestly not something that weighed heavily on her: she had gone into this relationship as she did everything—eyes wide open and aware of the possible outcomes. Zhenya was more romantic, in that some part of him believed that love conquered all, but Anya knew that by choosing to have Sid in their bed with them they were effectively choosing America as well. It was worth it, these men of hers and the children they had started to discuss. She turned her head to press a kiss to Sid’s cheek, promising herself she would share her thoughts on the matter with him soon. 

“I know I’m not as emotionally open as you two, maybe you should take advantage of the fact I have to tell the whole truth,” Sid mumbled into her shoulder. Anya briefly held him tighter for a moment for pulling back.

“_<No, my love,> _” she said, kissing him softly. “We would not do that to you, and there is no need. We know you love us.” 

“_<Love you,>_” Zhenya murmured from his other side, already half asleep.

“Don’t leave,” Sid whispered, and she was relieved to hear his voice held the tell-tale slur of encroaching sleep.

“_<Never, my love,>_” she replied. “We made our choice, and we chose you.”

It was quiet after that, but Anya remained awake until Sid’s breaths had evened out to match those of Zhenya’s. Only then did she end her watch and sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
